Scootaloos Suprise By Chris Abbey
by KingSombra Abbey
Summary: ok here number three


Scootaloo lay on her bed with an empty pill bottle and a razor blade which she used to cut her side a couple of time and oother parts of her body were lined with slashes and gashes, all the pills gone because she took them next to her and blood flowing from her soon to be lifeless body as a pool of blood hit the floor and her bed stained with red from her blood she started to think about how she got here to this point. She remembered the time when Rainbow Dash did not notice the card she made but instead throw it out by accident, or the time when she was trying to fly and some ponies called her a chicken and many other mean names, and so as she lay there trying to find one good last happy memory, She found one of Rainbow Dash hugging her and saying no matter what I will always be there for you Scootaloo. This bought a smile to her face and she started to feel the warm spot beneath her body as she started to slip into unconsciousness She heard a door open down stair and then closed her eyes for what would be the last time for her young life. Down Stairs Rainbow Dash Had beat up the ponies earlier that day and told other ponies to not pick on her or she would kick their butts if they did any other mean thing to Scootaloo. As she was walking up the stairs to go see if Scootaloo was alright she got to the top step and heard the floor creak which spooked her because it was really quiet So she thought that maybe Scootaloo was asleep and went to her bedroom door and noticed a small red liquid coming from beneath the door. As She tried to figure out what is was she decided to see if Scootaloo was ok so she opened the door*creek went the door* As Rainbow Dash poked her head in she noticed that scootaloo was barely and that the red liquid was blood from Scootaloo's body lying ever so still on the bed barely moving an inch, As she was walking over she also noticed that there was an empty pill bottle next to Scootaloo's almost lifeless bleeding body So Rainbow Dash looked in the closet to rap Scootaloo in and found a blanket. As she was rapping Scootaloo body up she Started to cry and walked back over to her bed and found a note on the stand next to the bed, So she grabs the note with her wing and holds it there well carrying scootaloo in the other ever so gently She walked down the stair and grabbed the phone to call an ambulance and as soon as they arrived they took scootaloo to the hospital and performed surgery and pumped her stomach, while this was happening Rainbow Dash read Scootaloo's letter to her here is what she wrote:Dear Rainbow Dash, I know you might think what I did was wrong but please don't hate me for it. I know that you care for me enough so I am writing this letter and hope that you get it and read it. I want you to know that I always thought of you as a big sister who care about me a lot and loves me for who I am. Just know this is my decision to end it all and don't worry we will see each other again while I just appreciate all the things you do for me and I also know that your friends care and so do the CMC but don't blame them blame me for this is my choice in this world Sincerely yours Scootaloo: After she read the letter She started to cry and then the doctor came with the news update on Scootaloo He said that she might make it if she is lucky her stomach was pumped of all the pills and her cuts were not too deep but we shall see what happens in the morning miss Dash After she got done crying she went to scootaloo room and found an empty chair to sleep next to her Little buddy and then she fell asleep* The next morning she woke to scootaloo snoring peacefully but her color was dull but other then that she seemed fine to her. As she was about to leave she heard scootaloo wake up and say don't leave me big sister I want you to stay and hangout with me while I recover here. As the days went on she noticed that scootaloo was doing better but would not leave her side. Some ponies were about to pick on Scootaloo but Rainbow Dash stopped them in their tracks. As a week went by Scootaloo knew that Rainbow Dash would have to leave her side again and that made her sad but then she noticed that earlier in the week Rainbow Dash was Talking with two ponies and then signed some paper that she had tucked in her wing. On the last day at the hospital she noticed that Rainbow Dash had the paper out and was holding it out towards Scootaloo with a big smile she yelled surprise as Scootaloo took the paper she read it and looked up at Rainbow Dash and said with a smile is this true am I know your sister. Yup said Rainbow Dash and don't worry I will always be here for you now matter what happens I will be there to back you up. The End


End file.
